The best chance at survival
by Celais
Summary: AU: Clarke is a Grounder, but not any Grounder, she is the daughter of the leader. Her mother, Anya, has been killing people from the 100 mercilessly. After Finn set up a meeting with the Grounders. Anya agreed to a truce, but Anya is still trying to kill all of them. The only chance at peace is if Clarke and the 100 work together against Anya.. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This idea's been running through my head since the promo of 1x09. I didn't find time to write it until now so, here it is..

* * *

"Finn set up a meeting with the grounders" He heard the words come out of his sister's mouth and he took a deep breath. Finn has been an idiot since day one, but now he crossed the line. There was no way they would survive it, after everything they've done. No way in hell that they would forgive and forget. They probably have a whole ambush waiting for them, wherever they may be meeting. But one thing he knew for sure: after the torture of the Grounder that saved Octavia, there was no way that they would ever survive the Grounders.

"What do you mean he set up a meeting with the grounders?" He snarled.

"Apparently all the grounders speak fluently English, which is kinda awesome if you think about it, and then Lincoln came back after we let him go and he told us his leader wanted to meet up and then he left again and I'm not sure if I should be freaking out or not, because it would be so cool if it were under different circumstances." She was rambling again. Octavia tended to do that a lot, Bellamy had learnt to live with it, but sometimes, in cases like this, it annoyed the crap out of him.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just told me you signed our death certificates. We need to be on top of this meeting, we need to set the place and time or the chances of us living are less than zero." He started walking to Finn's hut. They needed to have a little talk.

"SPACEWALKER." He said a little too loud. A few people in the camp glanced at him, but quickly went back to what they were doing when they realized it was Bellamy who was yelling. Smart move of course, everyone knew by now that he was not to be messed with, and when angry, they all knew to stay clear off him.

"What?" He asked as he came outside.

"You set up a meeting with the Grounders?" He knew the answer, he just needed to hear it come out of Finn's mouth before the first punch would be blown. Finn shifted his gaze and looked at Octavia before looking back at Bellamy.

"There's something you should know." Bellamy folded his arms and glared at Finn.

"What?"

"We get to decide where and when it will take place, they will come with five: Lincoln, the leader, the daughter of the leader and two guards. We can't come with more than five or they will kill us all.-"

"They will anyway."

"I trust Lincoln, Bel, if it weren't for him I'd be dead and I don't think he'd lie to me." Bellamy was surprised by Octavia's confession. She truly was too good for this world, so much faith in a Grounder. His little sister, so naïve.

"You can't trust a Grounder, Octavia. They will turn on you."

"He won't." He saw a form of true faith in her eyes, she really trusted the Grounder. So much she even stood up to him, which hasn't happened very often. Or ever, for that matter.

"As I was saying," Finn spoke again, "no more than five people. They want peace just as much as we do. When the others come down from the Ark, we have to make sure they won't be shot out of the sky. This is the only way to make sure of that." Bellamy thought for a second and looked back at Octavia.

"Do you really believe he can be trusted?" She nodded. "All right. Let's do this."

They have been in the dropship for hours trying to make their plan perfect. They needed to be someplace they knew, which was pretty hard considering they hadn't been anywhere without someone dying or almost dying. They needed a place nearby they could hide if things got out of hand and finally, they needed a place for the back up to sit without getting seen. At first it seemed impossible until Finn told them about the bunker he found. It would be the perfect hideout if, or when, it goes wrong. It also had a good amount of bushes and easy climbable trees around. So that was where the meeting would take place. Octavia volunteered to tell Lincoln the time and place but Bellamy stopped her. He would be an idiot if he would let his baby sister, his only family, out to talk with a Grounder. It might be one who could be trusted, but he wouldn't be him if he wasn't extra protective of Octavia. So instead Finn would go.

"Where the hell is Finn?!" Bellamy screamed on the top of his lungs. He had been gone for what felt like forever, and no one had seen him since he walked out of camp. The problem was, no one knew where they were meeting except for Octavia, who was also nowhere to be found. He looked around until he spotted the one person who could be helpful. "Raven." He said as he walked towards her.

"Hi, what's upp?"

"Where were Finn and the Grounder meeting?"

"I can't tell you."

"Raven, he's been gone for hours, he could be dead by now." He saw her expression change, she hesitated a second before nodding.

"They were meeting at the river." Bellamy frowned. That was where Jasper got speared, that was probably the most unsafe place they could meet. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run to, it was open and a perfect place for the Grounders to take one of the 100. He called a few guys together and grabbed his gun.

They were halfway there when they started hearing noises. It was a scream, a feminine one and Bellamy's eyes grew wide when he realized who it was.. Octavia.. He started running, and running until his heart pounded so hard his chest hurt. When he reached the river and didn't see a soul he started panicking. What if they speared her and took her? What if she was dead already? He glanced hopelessly in every direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of something that could help when he heard it again. But it sounded different this time, it didn't sound as a scream for help, more as a scream of excitement. But he wouldn't risk it. He ran in the direction where the scream came from and let out a breath he was holding when he saw Octavia, safe and sound, swimming in the pond.

"Bel? What are you doing here?" He raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised by her question.

"What am I doing here? I think the correct question is what are _you_ doing here? Why aren't you in the camp?"

"I needed to get myself cleaned up." He rolled his eyes.

"Where's Finn?" She furrowed her dark eyebrows.

"He went to meet Lincoln, you know that."

"That was hours ago, Octavia. He's not at the river." She chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just stupid, that's all. It's Finn, he's fine. He probably went to his precious bunker that will not be very private anymore." Bellamy wasn't exactly convinced yet, and Octavia could see it in his eyes. "He'll show up eventually, Bel."

"Fine. But if he isn't back in an hour, we will search every inch of the forest until we find him." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Octavia was right, Finn showed up at the camp just after they returned. To say Bellamy was pissed was the understatement of the century. He yelled at him for being irresponsible, for meeting at the river instead of a safer location, for his stupidity and basically for being him. After he calmed down Finn told him everything was set. They would meet there at dawn, giving them just the right amount of time to set everything up.

They worked on it all night, changing places every few hours so everyone could get a little sleep. When the morning arrived, Bellamy felt satisfied with himself and the rest of the 100. They did it, after today everyone would be safe. No more worrying about being killed the second they walked out of camp. No longer would they have to survive, they could live. He didn't know why he suddenly trusted the Grounders to keep their word. Something changed the day before, he wasn't exactly sure what, but after Finn returned safely, he realized that maybe, he was judging too quickly. After all the Grounder – Lincoln, did save his sister.

They, Bellamy, Finn, Octavia, Jasper and Monty were waiting for the Grounders to arrive. Murphy and his team were Bellamy's first choice, but they were the better shooters. They would be more useful somewhere behind with a gun than here with him. He looked at Octavia. She grew, not only in length, but also as a person. She was so much stronger than she used to be. No longer was she the scared little girl who was locked up all her life. He heard a twig snap and he glanced in the direction the sound came from. Lincoln appeared and close behind a woman on a horse. Another horse appeared but on this one wasn't an adult. It was just a girl. Just a gorgeous Grounder girl. Probably the daughter of the leader, who apparently was a woman too. Not exactly what he had expected. Two other Grounders were walking on both sides of the woman. He caught Lincoln staring at Octavia, who was also looking at him. They stopped about fifteen feet away from the group, except for the woman, who came closer.

"My name is Anya." Bellamy was about to speak up, but Octavia beat him to it.

"Hi. I'm Octavia and these are Finn, Jasper, Monty and Bellamy."

"I think we can all agree that we want peace. We want to live our lives the way we want to, and I assume you do too." Anya said, perfectly fluent. If there was anything he hadn't expected it was that. That after a hundred years, they still spoke perfect English. "So, let's make a truce. No more killing, or _torturing_." Bellamy knew that she was talking about Lincoln. But he didn't feel sorry, not one bit. If it hadn't been for him capturing Lincoln, Finn would be dead. And he didn't kill him like the Grounders had with a few of them.

"Does that mean you'll remove all the spears of the area?"

"Yes. We will remove them, as long as you won't set any traps for us."

"We won't." He assured. No one even knew how to make a proper trap except Spacewalker, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"You can say that, but we need a little reassurance." He heard a few sighs from aside him. He didn't like it either, but they had to make this truce.

"What were you thinking of?"

"We want to look inside your camp." He tried his best to suppress a chuckle.

"You want us to show you the only place we know to be safe at this moment?"

"Do you want this truce or not?" Of course he did, but the camp was the only safe place right now, and he wouldn't risk that without getting something in return. Something _good._

"I'm still waiting for the part that gives us reason to trust you."

"I'm guessing you don't have much knowledge about the berries and other food in the forest, we do. We also have medical supplies." And poison, Bellamy added in his head. Monty was getting pretty good at figuring out what berries were nonpoisonous, but chances were he would eat a wrong berry one day.

"How do we know you won't give us the poisonous berries?"

"My daughter will eat them." He raised his eyebrows and looked at the girl on the horse. She was as shocked as he was. He studied her, she couldn't be much younger than he was. Maybe three, four years.

"Mother.. –" She began before Anya waved her hand at her, dismissing whatever she had to say.

"My daughter is the thing I love most in this world. I hope that by giving you her assistance, it will show you that I want this truce." She turned to her daughter and mumbled something, she nodded and Anya returned her attention to Bellamy and his group. "Do we have a deal?"

"I believe we do." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"What is it, princess? Don't enjoy the berries?" Bellamy asked as he positioned himself in front of her.

"I have a name." She replied before stuffing another berry in her mouth.

"But you never told me what it was."

"Clarke." A beautiful name, for a beautiful Grounder girl, he told himself.

"Well, Clarke, aren't you enjoying your berries?"

"I'd enjoy them a hell of a lot more if I'd be alone." He smiled. She had humor, this one.

"I'll leave you to it, then." He turned around and started to walk away when she said

"You're an idiot, you know." He looked back, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"If you really think my mom won't kill you the second she has the chance, you're an idiot." She said, never taking her eyes off the crate with berries. That peeked his interest.

"I thought you were supposed to be the reassurance that she wouldn't do that." She looked up at him.

"So you are an idiot."

"Am I an idiot for wanting peace?"

"No. You're an idiot for trusting a _monster_." He frowned. She quickly broke their gaze and returned to the berries.

"You call your mother a monster?"

"She is." It came out almost a whisper, but he caught it.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He wasn't sure if this was a trap or not, for some reason he believed her, but he had to be sure.

"Forget it."

"No, I'm not going to forget it. Why are you telling me this?" He insisted.

"Because I don't want anyone else to die, okay?!" She snapped. So she lost someone, probably someone very close to her. He almost fell sorry for her. He moved closer and sat down next to her.

"You don't want me to go with the truce, you don't think we're strong enough to win a fight with your mom.. What other way is there to handle all of this?"

"We work together." The frown on his face returned. He wasn't exactly a fan of working with someone, relying on someone, especially not a Grounder.

"What can you do that we can't? You're just a girl."

"I've lived here all my life, I know the forest. And a lot of my people trust me." She paused to see if she still had his attention. When she saw she did she continued, "If we work together we can beat her." He had to give her points for determination. But the fact still was, she's the daughter of the 'monster' and it could easily all be a trap.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But if you really want your people safe, you have to do this."

"And risk the truce?"

"You agreed to not killing or torturing any of the Grounders. I didn't. You won't break the truce."

"You'll kill your own mother?"

"She's not my mother. She hasn't been for a long time." She said quietly. He looked into her bright blue eyes and saw the pain and perhaps even the hate. There was no way she was lying, no one was that good of an actor.

"So we just work together?" He detected a hint of a smile on her face and she nodded.

"Yes, we work together."

* * *

I might continue this, depending on how much time and inspiration I have. And if anyone likes it of course. ;)

Let me know what you think? x

PS. Friendly reminder: IT'S TONIGHT. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You guys are amazing. I still have the feeling my eyes are deceiving me when I look at the amount of follows, favorites and reviews this has.

Special thanks to all of the wonderful people who decided to review. :D

Thank you so much!

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked around. It took a while for her to realize where she was. In the ship that brought hundred people to the ground. She couldn't help but imagine what life would be like in space, how many people were up there, how a normal day took place, if they could see the earth, how big the earth actually is. She had always been the curious type, usually it got her into trouble but she never wondering.

She made her way to the exit of the ship and glanced around the camp. When she saw no one was around she snuck out of the ship to the crates of food to grab herself something to eat. The group didn't really have anything besides and she really wasn't feeling like eating _more_ berries. She'd had enough last night. So she went to the end of the camp. She could get something to eat and be back here before anyone would notice.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" A voice came from behind her. She didn't stop walking and she didn't turn around, she simply answered.

"Home." She heard him following her.

"That wasn't the deal."

"The deal was, that I'd make sure you and your group would have food that isn't poisonous. We never agreed that you could lock me up in your camp and we never agreed that I would eat the crap you guys eat, so I'm going home to have a proper meal."

"What about your plan t-" She finally turned around and met his gaze.

"NOT Here." She interrupted him. "We'll discuss it, but not here."

"Then where?"

"I'll let you know where. I'll come back, I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me." She considered asking him to trust her, but she knew the chances of him letting her go then were close to nothing.

"I want what's best for both of our people, and right now, that's you and me discussing the plan." She hoped this would change his mind, she saw his expression change and she smiled at him. "After I've eaten otherwise I'll be a pain in your ass." He chuckled.

"Fine, go."

"I'll see you later Blake."

* * *

"Clarke, sweetheart, are you alright?" She smiled.

"Yes grandma. I'm completely fine. They're not that bad, you know."

"Don't let your mother hear you, child. You know how she thinks about them."

"I do." She mumbled. "But she's wrong. And the war she's planning is idiotic, their technology is going to wipe us out. And they didn't even want a war, Anya declared it." She could always rant about her mother with her grandma. She never called her mother her mother, because she didn't consider her to be one. She was just Anya. And her grandma understood that, she even agreed to it. Her beautiful little girl grew up to be the monster people feared, and she didn't like it one bit. She missed her little girl. But dear old Sofia lost hope over the years. Sometimes you have to accept the fact that you've lost, no matter how much it hurts.

Sofia frowned. "I thought your mother kept the peace?"

"No. She didn't. She gave me to them and told them I'd tell them which berries and stuff weren't poisonous, and to prove that they weren't I'd test them. But before we went she gave me the instructions to give them poisonous berries."

"But that would never have worked, you had to taste them. That means that.. –" Clarke nodded.

"She wanted me to sacrifice myself for the greater good." Sofia gasped and was about to say something when her eyes left Clarke's and to something behind her. Clarke turned around and met the gaze of her mother.

"Clarke, what are you doing here? Were my instructions not clear to you?" Clarke saw a few people stop what they were doing and look at them.

"Yes they were, but I'm afraid I'm not suicidal."

"How dare you betray your family like this?" Clarke scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? You want a war and you want me to kill myself to start it. And what then? What were you planning on telling everyone? That they killed me? They are not as bad as you want us to think they are. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here right now, would I? But to answer your question, I am here to get something to eat because as I said; I'm not suicidal so I'm not going to eat their food. I might be an idiot for seeing the good in people, but I know the rule. Family above all."

Anya smiled mischievously and nodded. "Family above all. Welcome home, Clarke." Home. What a stupid thing to say. This place hadn't been her home since her father died and her mother, whom she loved dearly at that point, turned into a blood thirsty monster. It started off so innocent, she wanted to people who murdered her husband to face her and be punished for what they did. And they did, they were one of the first to get impaled. But Clarke always doubted if they were the ones who killed her dad. Tom and Tessa were friends, they wouldn't harm a fly. And everyone was led to believe that they were the ones who killed everyone's favorite person. She never brought her doubts to anyone, too afraid that someone might overhear the conversation. No one could be trusted from that point. If you made the slightest move against Anya, there was a spear with your name on it.

"But I have to return soon, otherwise they'll know something is wrong."

"Good thinking. Take some food with you, might come in handy." She nodded and went to look for the food when someone's hand on her arm stopped her. She looked back and saw Anya handing her a knife. "You'll never know when you can use it." To someone else it might have looked like a mother looking out for her daughter but Clarke knew better. The glare Anya sent with it told her the real story. She wanted her to stab as many people as she could. The knife was probably laced with venom of the sabi star, a poisonous plant that grew not too far away from the waterfall. Which meant, that every person who got stabbed would get ill and eventually his, or her, heart would stop. It was a more painful way to go than the berries. This was Anya's way of telling her that the ones who didn't die of the berries, had to die another painful way. But her mother didn't know she never gave them the poisonous berries. She wasn't planning on killing anyone. Enough people had been taken from her already.

* * *

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't come back."

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Can you blame me for being uncertain?" No, she couldn't. She was still a Grounder, to him she was still the enemy. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. He didn't trust her.

"Is there someplace we can talk without, you know, people watching our every move?" He nodded and started walking. When he went outside the camp, Clarke was a bit scared that there would be Grounders around. But she still followed him, they reached the glow in the dark forest. It was her favorite place to go until they came. She was always too scared to go, afraid they would hurt her.

"So. Talk."

"Before we can discuss the plan, we need to be sure we can trust each other, because right now, I don't trust you and I don't think you trust me either."

"I trust you a little more now that I know you actually keep your word." She smiled a bit. "But you're right. How do we fix that?"

"We talk." She said and walked towards a stump and sat down.

He frowned. "What do you mean we talk?"

"You want to make sure I'm not secretly trying to kill you, so I'll tell you why I want to live in peace. And you'll tell me why I should trust you."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"It isn't."

"Considering that you already proved yourself once today, I'll start. I was born on the Ark, that's the ship we lived on. A woman on the Ark isn't allowed to have more than one child so the Ark wouldn't get overpopulated. But my mom gave birth to another child. Octavia. I did something stupid and Octavia was found, my mother got floated and Octavia got locked up. And now, the Ark is running out of oxygen and they had to check if the earth was survivable and they sent 100 criminals because they were disposable. I wasn't one of them but Octavia was. I shot someone so I could get on the ship."

"You shot someone so you could be with your sister?"

"Yes. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Wait, the people on the Ark had to know if the earth was survivable, but how would they know that? Do you communicate with them?"

"No. They gave us wristbands but we took them off."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I think that was my story. What about yours?" She realized he didn't really tell her any specifics, just the big line. She wanted to know the details, like the 'something' he did, but the big lines would have to do for now.

"Well I was born here. My people and I believed in equality. My dad was their leader, but not really their leader. They admired him and listened to him but he didn't stand above them. And then he got murdered and my mom was the one who took over. She killed the persons responsible for his death.."

"But?"

"But I don't think they did it." She finally said it. She finally said the words she had been eager to say for years. And to a stranger, but perhaps that was why it worked. With her family it was always wondering if they were going to tell Anya, but she knew he wouldn't. "After that it all went south. People started dying because they dared to defy my mother."

"So you're mother's a bitch, huh?"

"That's not even the worst thing she's done. Just yesterday she wanted me to kill myself so she could blame you and start a war."

"What?"

"She wanted me to give you poisonous berries, but since I had to taste them, I'd die. And today when I told her I wanted food because I didn't want to eat the berries I gave you, she gave me food and a knife with poison on it so I could kill a dozen of you before I got shot or something." His eyes widened. "Did you really think I'd tell you this if I poisoned the berries? You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"I'm just being careful." She grabbed the knife out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"There. Now you don't have to be careful anymore." Truth was, she didn't need the knife to hurt anyone. If she wanted to, she could knock him out right about now. Her dad taught her how to fight, said it could be useful. He never liked to fight, but if he had to he would. And he would win. And Clarke was the same kind of warrior. She didn't fight like her mother because she wanted to, only when she needed to.

She heard a twig snap and she jumped up. Bellamy heard it too and stepped in front of Clarke, the knife in his left hand in front of him. They heard someone giggle and Bellamy lowered the knife. Two figures appeared and Bellamy and Clarke's eyes widened and they spoke at the same time

"Octavia?" "Lincoln?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh I hate this, I'm so sorry it's short because I _wanted_ to update this weekend but I didn't find the time until today and now it's late. -.-  
And I'm also sorry that this chapter kinda sucks. But please, let me know what you think? Any critic, good or bad, or ideas or whatever is welcome! x


End file.
